After The War
by BrandonUnderWaves
Summary: Sequel to Short Short, After His Death. Picks up months after the first stories ending. How will the wedding and aftermath of the war treat each witch and wizard? How Will Harry's Relationship with the Grangers grow? HHG Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** _The Past Few Months_

_May 2nd_

Gentle rays of sunlight stretched through the cracks of the blue curtains positioned on the window of an average sized bedroom. The light slowly traveled and stopped against the room's occupants as they remained in the bed asleep, the black-haired male held onto the bushy haired female as they remained in their state of slumber. They both appeared to be very content wearing smiles as their bodies remained while their minds soared to worlds holding the other.

"Harry! Hermione!" A man's voice called out to them from a room in the downstairs section of the small home.

The couple's eyes drowsily opened their eyes and turned to each other, the smiles still worn but, now much bigger upon seeing their one paramour. Harry placed a small kiss upon Hermione's forehead which caused her skin of her cheeks to gently become pink. They'd been together months and hadn't left the other's sides.

"Come on you two! Don't make me come up there!" The voice jokingly threatened.

"We're coming dad!" Hermione replied. "Best hurry, He's only this persistent when there's news he wants to share."

With out another second, they quickly got out of bed and gathered the clothing that they would wear. Harry took a red long sleeve shirt along with dark blue jeans while, Hermione took to a simple plaid buttoned shirt atop another white t-shirt and jeans herself. She took her wand from a mahogany bedside and used a spell she'd learned that cleans the hair of the caster's subject. Hermione repeated the spell but this time on Harry's. Now that they were completely ready, they opened the shut bedroom door hand in hand and made their way to the steps.

At the foot of the steps they were met with a kitchen that had granite top counters along with the various cooking appliances, a gentle humming emitted from the refrigerator as it continued doing it's job. The white tiled floor was easy against their feet as they traveled upon it. Sitting down at wooden table were Hermione's parents who stopped discussing something when they found their daughter and Harry before them.

"Good Morning, have a long night?" Mr. Granger questioned with a chuckle.

Hermione glared at him, along with his wife. The lone male Granger seemed to be the joker of the family while, his wife and daughter were more serious. Harry gave a slight smile while finding it amusing yet slightly annoying himself. Hermione who was glaring toward her father with anger also had a slight blush. The young couple both remembered what had transpired the night before. They didn't wish to speak about it as it wasn't the greatest subject for them as it the actions they had taken, were done for the first time. Harry's thoughts traveled along the memory of each second of it, a smile formed while his eyes stopped on the tabletop. Dan Granger smiled as he looked up at Hermione whose eyes had a shine that he hadn't ever seen before, this boy Harry obviously made her the happiest. To Mr. Granger, Harry seemed to be the perfect person for his daughter who he cherished. The young boy's character proved to be very great to both of Hermione's parents, they saw him as a very great nice boy who truly cared for her as he truly did.

"Okay, Okay please release the tension in this room and Harry snap out of it. Haha, We have something to tell you both." The man spoke again.

"Told youuu" Hermione cooed.

The young couple joined the older one at the table with curiosity filling them. Each of the looked out at each other before the conversation progressed. Emma was the one to start introducing the news to the two younger beings.

"As you know, we asked you both to say with us. We did this to allow us to become more acquainted with Harry. He has been this boy, we'd only heard of. I can tell that you are a great young man but, I need to know more about you instead of just hear the stories Hermione has shared. I want a personal relationship so does Dan."

"In another way to do this and also, celebrate your engagement. We would like to take you both on vacation before the wedding." Her husband added.

Harry and Hermione looked at each her with a smile. Hermione turned back toward her parents with an inquiring expression.

"And exactly where shall we be going?" She questioned curiously.

"Well, anywhere you two desire. It'll be a family trip." Dan responded with a smile.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his and squeezed it gently. The smile upon his face only grew with each second of the conversation. He was gaining a family, one that enjoyed having him there. Not one that degraded him as some freak of nature that didn't deserve their presence. Hermione turned and stared at Harry, they'd really grown and fallen in love. There had not been a day in which they'd been separated, if one was going somewhere the other would follow. Everyone had grown use to seeing the two like this, Ron included. They hadn't spent that much time with the Weasleys, only spending time with them at least once or twice every few weeks. Each of the red-headed family were doing well as far as anyone could see, their participation in the war along with Ron and Bill's parts with the Harry brought them a decent amount of fame. Ron had decided to take the offer of working with the twins at WWW, at least until he found something that interested him enough. Ginny would be returning to Hogwarts next year along with every other student, to continue their schooling.

The program started by Kingsley Shacklebolt turned out to be a great success. It had allowed the trio to periodically meet with an instructor that taught them the skills they would need for any job(s) of their choosing. Hermione turned out to be prepared for every career choice she had, the program would only help her receive entrance into the field. Harry and Ron on other hand, they still had a lot of work to do and would most likely be working with their instructors for the next year. Harry had only one choice in mind, being an auror as he always had. Hermione had suggested the option of becoming a teacher himself and He had taken that into account. His instructor Thomas Fernsby would be teaching him skills needed to be an auror and a teacher if he became so inclined. Maybe Harry would have a change of heart and become a Teacher?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:**

_Hello everyone, how's everybody been? Good I hope. I know some of you may have been anxious to see the continuation begin. I had time to write this chapter FINALLY. Sorry for the wait, and I apologize in advance for any delays between each that occurs. The possibility of one occurring is great as things in my life are changing. I'm coming to an end of my high school life, the next two months will be my last there and it's becoming hectic. I will give you this story completed but, it may take some time. The story has been on my mind and ideas have been forming as you can tell. Hopefully, time away will help me mold a great image in my mind for what I'd like to give you all. Thank you for those who will stay and for those who won't, thanks for at least reading this. I really appreciate all of your support and feedback. Anyway, talk to you when the next chapter is uploaded! Have a good day/night. _


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been so very busy and honestly been struggling getting the next chapter ready. I'm not gonna promise you that the chapter after this shall be up soon there may be another way. I'll do my best though to get it written and upload ASAP. THANK YOU GUYS 3 ENJOY

* * *

**Chapter Two:**_ Advice for a Weasley_

_May 5th _

_"Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_How've you both been? Good I hope. I know this letter is out of nowhere but, I really need to talk to you both. It's about something important to me. You two seemed to be the greatest people to talk to, I immediately thought of you both. Though, can we do it in person? Might be better, don't wanna risk Fred or George finding me writing this letter. Come for a visit and we can find somewhere private?_

_ Thanks,_

_ Ron." _

Hermione examined the words written on the page a few more times. Whatever he needs to talk about must be important, he didn't even leave that much information. Its something that would cause Fred and George to tease him obviously, so it has to be embarrassing or at least a sensitive subject to him that they wouldn't comprehend. She turned to Harry, who was sitting on her bed across from where she stood. He was buried in a book that Fernsby had given him to look through. She honestly couldn't believe that he'd taken the time to read a book for once, Harry and Ron had always avoided reading if they could.

"Harry!" She called, after multiple attempts to get his attention. He turned to her almost instantly with a smile.

"Yes?" He responded keeping the smile firm upon his face.

"Ron sent us a letter, he wants us to come visit. It's something important." Hermione replied whilst holding the letter out to him.

Harry took the parchment and looked it over a few times, making sure he read every word. Ron really did seem to be in need to talk about something. What would cause him to be that in need of advice? Hermione the needed supplies and began to write a reply to him. The owl which had brought the note stared at the parchment as she wrote each word. Harry came over and read what she had written as her hand stopped moving.

_"Dear Ron,_

_We shall be there some time later today. You know that we shall always be here to help you. I hope that It isn't something awful. We both know that you and Harry both tend to get yourself in trouble. Anyway, we shall see you later._

_-Hermione_"

After reading what she had written, Harry placed a kiss upon her cheek while she gave the owl the letter. They turned and followed the creature as it flew off to return with a reply.

Ron passed around his room awaiting the arrival of word from his friends. He was truly in need of advice in this. He had no idea on what to do, what path should he take? Ron had fallen in love, he had finally found love that was true and not just some crush as he always seemed to. The redhead had finally done it but, the person who had aquired a grip upon his heart was won that would bring him to be ridiculed by his brothers and even some friends. Harry and Hermione would be the only two who should be of the opposing side for such behavior. They were his closest friends, practically an addition to his family with how much time they spent with each other. The couple would not think less of him for this, they would understand. Love is love.

He took a seat upon his bed as his mind went through a journey of seeing both paths. Ron could see a bright side for both and being as he was, the one without ridicule seemed better yet..she could make up for that. He growled with frustration as he took his head within his hands.

A very quiet sound of fluttering wings snapped him from his brain's innards and back to the outside world. The owl hooted as it stared out at him, a note accompanied it with his name upon its form. He hastily took the parchment and look over it's contents quickly for a moment. They would help him, they would be there for him. Harry and Hermione were there for him. The owl turned it's head as if wondering about the possibility of another trip back would be needed.

"Don't worry, I won't be sending a reply. They're coming here later." Ron assured the creature as he noticed it's behavior. The little being acknowledge this only by flying away, finally able to rest after a journey home.

After he'd completely read, Ron took the note and his wand. With the cast of a spell, the parchment became only an pile of ash as it's form disintegrated.

* * *

Hours Later,

Harry and Hermione appeared at the front of the burrow where their redhead friend awaited them. Hermione took a step forward toward Ron beginning to almost ask him right out but, stopped herself. She knew that it wouldn't be safe or right to just jump into asking him about what he needed to talk about.

Ron nodded and gestured for the two to follow him as he began to walk away from the house. They needed an area for privacy, far enough from the rest of the Weasley family.

Only the crack of fallen leaves broke the silence that followed them until they reached a desirable little area out of the other's earshot. Ron looked at his friends nervously, he obviously wanted to spill out all of his inner thoughts. It just seemed that he didn't know how he wanted to go about it.

"Ron, is it really that bad?" Harry inquired finally breaking what once seemed to be a never ending silence.

"I guess not..It's just that..I.." Ron began then stopping abruptly as the words struggled to leave his mouth.

"Come on Ron. You can share whatever it is with us. You know that." Hermione reassured him.

Ron took a deep breath of air then exhaled before attempting again. His eyes focused on his two friends as he began.

"I like Luna..I don't know if I should do anything about it or not."

Harry and Hermione stared at their friend in disbelief. Ron likes Luna?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I actually got it written at my normal pace, I hope you all enjoy it. The next one shall be up soon as I can get it finished. Thanks for being patient and keeping with this story. I really appreciate it all. I know this story is going a little slow in frequency and content but, It'll get there. I promise! Thanks :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_How He Fell for a Lovegood_**  
**

Harry and Hermione stared back at each other while Ron remained seated on the ground a distance away from them. The two had walked away to talk about the situation at hand. This had come out of no where, and they couldn't believe it.

Everyone had known how Ron was, he wouldn't just fall for a girl that didn't seem to be popular or live up to high standards. He had always picked the "Pretty girls". Not once had they seen him show any instance of liking a girl that didn't fit those characteristics.

"I just can't believe that he likes her of all people." Hermione spoke softly.

"Neither can I. It wouldn't be a bad thing for him to be with her. Don't you think?" Harry replied with a smirk.

Hermione stood there and pondered the statement.

"How would that be beneficial for him?" She questioned almost laughing at the thought.

"Well, She is someone who cares about her friends and is nice. Sure, she has her quirks but couldn't she have a better influence. It might make him appreciate the relationship more then just being smitten with a girl who isn't exactly there for the right reasons?" Harry explained.

Hermione smiled, how had Harry become so insightful with things. Had she really rubbed on him that much as people had teased?

"What are you smiling about?" He questioned

"Just how much you've changed. You're more insightful and intelligent. Are you sure you need me anymore?" She replied teasingly.

"Ah..Of course I'll always need you I just well...I guess..I just wanted to be able relate more to you.." Harry answered, blushing lightly.

Hermione took a few steps forward to get close to him where she would lean and kiss his lips, a kiss that he would return. Each of them could feel their beating hearts become more rapid and the same feeling of love again just as if it was the first time it had been recognized.

Ron stared out at his friends and watched as their kiss began only to look away. He wanted that relationship, it made him jealous to see how Harry had it. Why could he ever have something good in his life? Sure he had those two as friends but..what else? He had fallen for Luna and this was a surprise to even himself.

It wasn't like it came out of no where, just odd that it was her. She had took hold of his heart.

"Ron, could you tell exactly when you knew that you liked her?" Hermione questioned as the two returned him.

"Uhm, well..It was about a month ago. Remember when we had that big meeting about the Phoenix Plan? Luna and I started talking then and I don't know..She was just there and helped me understand a little better about what was going to happen. She was also the only person I knew there since we were all split up. A few weeks ago, she came by to talk because she wanted someone Else's company as he dad was away. That day..that was when..we just talked and talked. I didn't know a lot about what she was talking about but, I just got lost in her..I guess..I finally saw what I hadn't before." Ron nervously recalled.

Harry smiled as he imagined Ron and Luna all alone talking about the various oddities that she believes in. Luna surely was a great person and if one could see past her uniqueness see that she does have a great heart. She obviously cares a lot about friends.

"Well, Ron if you really like her and believe that there could be something there go after it. She could feel the same way about all of this. Just go after it." Hermione spoke bring everyone out of the two boys from their wondering thoughts.

"How?" Ron asked, almost afraid of the answer that Hermione would give.

"Just ask her out on a date." She replied with a smile. "If she says yes, then there is something there. I know it'll probably take her off guard but, if you really like her you should do it."

"I agree with Hermione. If she feels something for you even a hint. You should see it in that moment. If she says yes, then there is definitely something between you two. Don't be down if she says no though, she just may be scared, nervous, or confused. You'll be able to see it though." Harry added with his eyes fixed on Hermione.

Ron gulped, of course he would have to go to Luna's and ask her. Would she even say yes or would he just be left standing there like an idiot after a rejection? Couldn't he just go to sleep and wake up like this never happened? He laughed a little, look at himself. He was turning into an idiot, of course he could do this. He had to deal with a lot tougher things. This had to be the one good thing that came to him and only him. It just had to be.

"Anyway Ronald, Harry and I need to be leaving. We shall be going on a trip somewhere. If you need us, just send a letter. I'll make sure that you know where we are going before." Hermione stated.

Harry nodded in agreement as he took Hermione's hand in his. The warmth between the hold almost a godsend with a cold wind giving them a slight chill. Ron nodded too deep in his thoughts to actually process what she'd said.


End file.
